Handcuffs
by Duckula Sunk My ROFLship
Summary: America handcuffs England's writsts together so he won't be able to get dressed while he's gone. But Tony finds him first, and it bent on revernge... Sequel to In The End, I guess, though it can be taken on its own.


"Do you really have to go?" England whined, clinging to my hand.

"I'm sorry, England, I have a meeting with my boss," I told him with a sigh. I really didn't want to leave.

"But I want to continue spending time with you..."

Suddenly I had an idea. I went to the cupboard and searched around at the back. Aha. Yup, it was still here. A joke birthday present I received once. I turned around so that England could see what I'd found.

"A pair of handcuffs?"

"Yup."

"What are you gonna do with those?"

"I'm gonna tie your hands together."

A nervous laugh.

"Uh – why would you do that?"

"So you can't get dressed while I'm away, so I find you in the same sexy state that I left you." I took his wrists and panic entered his eyes.

"Wh-what... A-America, don't you dare... Wha- no! Get off me! You can't do this!" I could feel his arms twisting under my firm grip, bu he was so weak there was no chance he could break away. He laughed nervously as I clicked the cuffs into the locked position. "You-you can't do this... America! Let me go this instant! This is, this is completely ungentlemanly! _Let me go!!!_" His screams echoed down the corridor as I walked away, smiling.

-

"America! Let me out! Let me go! You can't leave me like this! America, you prick! Come back! Let me go this instant, you wanker, or the next time I see you you're dead! Americaaa!" I ground my teeth in frustration as I realised he actually wasn't going to return until after his meeting. I glanced down at myself. If anyone were to find me now... I was so indecent! A gentleman of my position simply couldn't afford to...

But nobody would find me, of course; I was in America's house. Nobody else was here. It was always best to think logically.

"America," called a voice, and I felt suddenly light-headed from fear. "America?" The voice wasn't that of a nation. But the accent wasn't American, so it couldn't have been one of his citizens (besides, only his boss and his doctor knew he was actually a country). Actually, I didn't know what that accent was. "America, are you in he-" The door swung open and he saw me. An alien was in the doorway. Except aliens didn't exist. Except America... Except Tony...

I dived behind the bed.

"_You_," he hissed, narrowing his eyes. I gulped.

"H-hello, T-Tony..." I greeted weakly. "Perhaps you should come back ano-nother time. America's out and I'm a little t-tied up right now..." He marched over to me and seized me by the hair. I winced. He brandished his hand in front of my face. It had lots of small holes in it from when I'd driven the broken bottle through his hand that I guessed his alien body had been unable to heal.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me, you fucker! I'll fucking kill you!" Then he seemed to get another idea "Or better yet..."

I was strapped face-down to a cold table thing in his, uh, spaceship. He had a pair of medical gloves on and was looking through a cupboard for something.

"Seeing as you're already naked," he had mused when I had asked him what he was going to do, "I may as well run some tests on you. After all, every country is different."

"You mean you t-tested America?"

"Oh yeah, loads of times. After a while he started to like it... He hasn't let me since he got together with you though."

"Wh... What kind of tests are you g-going to-to run?" He hadn't answered that though. First he'd extracted some blood, ripped out some of my hair, little things like that. But now he stepped away from the cupboard holding something long and silver. He attached it to a machine above me and flipped a switch. A large screen in front of us flickered on and I saw... My own rear end.

"Hey, that's a camera on the end of that... What are you going to... Okay, that's close enough... AAGH! Don't go in there! DON'T GO IN THERE!"

-

"I'm back, England..." I called as I entered the house. I climbed the stairs and opened the door to my bedroom. "You'd better still be waiting for me..." He wasn't. Well, he couldn't have gotten far. I started checking the other rooms.

-

I think Russia has been about to hit Prussia as I was beamed down into the middle of the group. The eyes of Russia, Prussia, France, Hungary and Korea all turned to my naked form. Tony had provided bows around my ankles, hips and one around my neck that trailed behind me to act as a sort of leash.

"Well?" I demanded angrily, my face hot, "Don't just stand there staring, untie me!" France just smiled.

"We seem to have been sent a gift," he said to the room, "it would only be polite to unwrap it." He knelt down in front of me and _slooowly_ pulled open the bow covering my crotch.

"D-d-don't.." I pleaded, but he ignored me. I felt a stick of ice touch the back of my neck just below the ribbon.

"This is interesting," chimed Russia's sing-song voice gently. His finger traced all the way down my spine and then he placed his hand on my backside. I flinched at the touch.

"That's sore!" I howled, and Russia giggled.

"Oh my! What have we been up to, I wonder?" He leant down and nipped at my neck. "You taste horrible. I wonder what you feel like..." He took his coat off and rolled up his shirt sleeves, then reached around and started feeling up my chest.

"Get off!" I shouted, at Russia but mainly at France who was doing things with his tongue down below. I tried to kick at him and he stepped away for a moment, but only to strip down himself.

"Take off your shirt as well, France," Russia's voice moved my hair slightly.

"... I'd rather I didn't."

"I'd rather you did."

"I don't have to."

"Yes you do. Take it off or we'll play another game. Right now."

France undid the buttons of his shirt and took it off. I stared at his chest, as did everyone else in the room; horrid red marks were etched into his flesh.

"'Property of Russia'," the tall man behind me translated.

"N-now you have to take your shirt off as well! Fair's fair!" France shouted.

"I will gladly remove all my clothing. It will be necessary, after all." Russia undressed, then took the length of ribbon around my throat and pulled hard on it, yanking me away from France and towards him. I made a strangled noise and tried to clutch at my throat as best I could with my wrists cuffed together. "I want to feel you, da..." Russia murmured, his voice thick with lust, and rubbed his hand down my arm, his nails digging in.

"As his closest neighbour, I think it's only right that I have him first," France declared.

"Anal sex originated in Korea, so I should get a go!" Korea reached for me from the side. I could see Prussia eyeing me hungrily.

"Get away from me, you vultures!" I screeched, "Untie me! You stupid bunch of wankers, let me go! I'm married, you fuckers!"

"You say wanker like it's a bad thing," France pouted. And then they were all so busy fighting over me that nobody noticed Hungary turning on a video camera.

And at the end of it all Tony beamed me back up and returned me to America's house.

-

I eventually found England in a room on the other side of the house. He was sprawled on the floor, bleeding in several places.

"Oh my god, England!" I cried, rushing over to him, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you like that, it just didn't cross my mind that you might hurt yourself!" I noticed his wrists were red and raw, presumably from trying to wrench free of the cuffs. They were pretty sturdy. I think he mumbled something about "five metres", but I wasn't sure. I picked him up and he cried out in pain. I carried him to the bedroom and placed him on the bed. He was gasping in pain, but I had no idea why as I'd been careful not to touch his cuts.

For some reason he didn't let me have any sex for a whole fortnight afterwards.

And he never let me use the handcuffs again.

_**Author's Note: **__Inspired by this answer to question 3 on the Hetalia art meme: .com/ art/ Hetalia-meme-118926921 [without the spaces]_


End file.
